Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be nonnegative real numbers such that $x + y + z = 1.$  Find the maximum value of $x + y^2 + z^3.$
Answer: Since $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are nonnegative real numbers such that $x + y + z = 1,$ $0 \le x,$ $y,$ $z \le 1.$  Then $y^2 \le y$ and $z^3 \le z,$ so
\[x + y^2 + z^3 \le x + y + z = 1.\]Equality occurs when $x = 1,$ $y = 0,$ and $z = 0,$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{1}.$